Sengoku High
by Die Screaming Black Parade
Summary: In Sengoku High the spirit detectives are known as the 'populars' adding Chi, Mizuki, Yuniko, keira, and Sae to the story from me my friends mind it will create a dramatic and lovefilled fanfic. And to think, Sae was only being used at first...
1. The plan

Ok, me and my friend wrote this together so it might be on another site also. So don't get mad at me if it is, ok? I hope you like it!

Note: this is in all the characters Pov so the next chapter will be longer.

**Sengoku High **

**Sae's POV**

Tears fell down my face as I was staring at an old photo of us.

"Why did I think I was in love with him? He was a senior, and now he's graduating. I'll

never fall in love, who could love me? I'm just a nerd, who was being used

to cover for the popular kids. I even did their homework," I said trying to

sound happy, but you could tell I was still sad.

_You're probably wondering who the hell I'm talking about. It's Kuwabara,_

I should probably go back to the beginning, the first day of his senior year.

**Kuwabara's POV**

I said, "We can't Hiei, there's no way we'll be able to get away with it."

Hiei answered, "What do you mean? Kurama will make the plants in the principal's office grow and Yusuke will have an army of his ancestor's followers ready to back them up if they're able to get through the plants. It's foolproof."

I laughed. "Look, everytime you say that, we get in trouble. Somebody's gotta cover for us," I said.

He said, "Fine. We'll just get some nerd who the principal always believes to cover for you."

I asked, "And how's that gonna work?"

He answered, "We make her your girlfriend, you can cheat on her if you want."

Mizuki heard them and said, "Wait, you're gonna make Kuwabara get together with some girl just so we can get away with putting the principal's car on the roof. Then you're gonna make him cheat on her."

Hiei said, "I'm not making him cheat on her, that's his choice. Plus, you're my girlfriend, you're supposed to be on my side."

Mizuki then became silent.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she always has to take your side Hiei," said Chi who was standing up for her friend.

Yusuke decided to step in. "Who cares? Kuwabara can just dump her!"

"So thats the plan!" Kurama said hugging Chi, his girlfriend.

"Fine, whatever!" Said the two girls, Mizuki and Chi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! I'm evil. Cliffhangers are evil.

I know, it's short! Don't bug me about it! I'll update soon! THX!

Me and my friend own some characters: Mizuki, Chi, Sae, and soon to come Keira.

Couples:Hiei-Mizuki, Kurama-Chi, Yusuke-Keiko, and Sae- Kuwabara-Keira.

Thanks! REVIEW PLZ!


	2. The new couple

Ok, this chapter will be longer. . So prepare! Ha ha.

(note:I added another character. Yuniko.)

(to starfire11811- Ok, um this isn't prince of tennis. Actually this is a girl. But I'm glad you like my story.)

**Sengoku High**

**Sae's POV**

**Before school**

_Finally, a new school year. I can't wait to find out what happens this year. I hope i get a BOYFRIEND!_ Those were my thoughts not knowing that my 'boyfriend' would come sooner than I thought.

"Sae, dear. Hurry or you'll be late for your first day." My mom yelled.

"Coming, mom. Just give me a sec." I replied grabbing my backpack. _Today is going to be good. I can tell._ As I gave myself a reassuring smile, I walked out of my house into the shining sun.

As I reached school, I saw my best friend, Yuniko, waiting for me in front of the school gates.

"YUNIKO!" I screamed."I can't believe your here!"

"SAE! What took you so long?"My best friend replied.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for the first day." I stated. "You always gotta look good on the first day"

"True, true. So did you make it into 12th grade language arts?" Yuniko looked anxious.

"Duh, I made it. How could I not?" I responded having a you-didn't-even-need-to-ask look. "Did you?"

Yuniko's eyes searched the ground, "No, I didn't. But, Congrats!"

'"Oh, I'm sorry Yuniko. And thanks." I could tell she was forcing a smile at me.

"Hey, lets get to class." she said.

"Ok, lets go" Yuniko and I started to walk away as I noticed a group of kids. They were the 'popular' group and the schools hottest couples. I_ wish I could be one of 'them'. Especially with Kuwabara being in their group. He's my crush._ Then, at that very moment, Chi, one of the 'populars', pointed at me. And the rest just nodded.

"Are you coming?" I heard Yuniko's voice. She walked up and looked in the direction I was looking in. "Forget it, Sae. He's a 'player'." She spun on her heal and left. I followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kuwabara's POV.**

**At school.**

"Why does it have to be me?" I stated. "Why not Yusuke or Kurama?"

"'Cuz we got girlfriends and you don't. It's that simple." Kurama announced. Hugging his girlfriend, Chi. Who was next to him.

"Fine! But, thats the only reason." 1 crossed my arms around my chest.

"You're just jealous," Yusuke said, holding Keiko close to himself.

"Yeah, I agree with Yusuke, you're jealous." Hiei said kissing his girlfriend, Mizuki, on the forehead.

"Whatever! I'm so not jealous!" I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Kuwabara." Chi giggled.

"Hey, shouldn't we find some girl to be Kuwabara's 'girlfriend'" Mizuki explained.

"Yeah, good idea Mizuki. How about her?" Chi pointed to this girl who was staring at us. "she can work."

Everyone nodded in agreement. She was a 'goody-goody', she would do perfect.

"Her name is Sae Sasaki. She's a junior this year." Mizuki told us, "i heard she took the test to go into senior language arts, and made it. The principal picked her to take the test."

"Wow, she'll work perfectly. AND I heard she has a thing for you, Kuwabara." Chi nudged me with her shoulder right into my ribs.

"OW! And Shut up. She's to much of a 'goody-goody' for me." I reassured them.

"Don't tell her to shut up. And you'll have to turn on your charms anyways, because if you don't remember, she is your new girlfriend." Kurama told me.

"Aw. Thanks Kurama." Chi hugged him.

"Yeah, so you think you're ready Kuwabara?" Hiei broke the emotional talk.

"Yeah, I guess." I said glaring at Kurama, who didn't even notice.

"Good." _BRING _"Well see you all later." Hiei announced. He kissed Mizuki then left.

"Bye." everyone said in sync.

As Yusuke and Keiko left last, leaving me alone to think. _Wait, I can't think. I'M LATE FOR CLASS!_

**Chi's POV.**

**At lunch.**

"Hey" I said as I went to sit down between my boyfriend and my best friend.

"Hey, Chi. Whats up?" My best friend, Mizuki, asked.

"Uh, nothing. I hate school." I said like it was new news.(a/n:that looks funny. Ha ha.)

"I know. I would die at school if you weren't here." Kurama said.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." I said just before we kissed.

"So how was your day Hiei?" Mizuki asked.

"Boring. This is the most fun I've had all day." He announced.

"That sucks." Mizuki said as she hugged her boyfriend tight.

"Not really. Cuz your here." Hiei Kissed Mizuki. (A/n: I thought it needed fluff. Ha ha)

"Hey. Why don't I get a kiss?" Yusuke asked Keiko.

"I don't know." So Keiko kissed Yusuke

Just then Kuwabara walked up. "Hey, peeps."

"Hey, Kuwabara," we all said practically in sync.

"So, are you ready to ask her out" Hiei got straight to the point.

"Who? Sae? Yeah, I'm ready." he replied quickly.

"Your not nervous, are you?" Kurama joked.

"Yeah cuz if you are I would laugh." Yusuke joined in on the joke. While Mizuki and I were laughing. .

"I'm not nervous! Its just, she is the first non-hot girl I've ever asked out." He replied with a VERY serious look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Mizuki said, still laughing.

"So go already, Stupid-ass." Hiei said pushing Kuwabara towards the junior tables.

**Sae's POV**

**Just arriving at lunch.**

"Hey Yuniko." I said to Yuniko a few tables from where I was standing. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Oh my gawd. Who could that be? It was to strong to be a girl._

"Sae, Right?" He said. _NO WAY! KUWA-_ "I'm Kuwabara" _WOW!_ I turned around blushing like crazy.

"Y... y...yeah, m-my names S-sae." I managed to stutter.

"Hi. um... I was wondering if you... um... wanted to be my g-girlfriend." He said.

_WoW! JUST WOW! GIRLFRIEND? NO WAY! YES, YES, YES!_

"um... Yeah! I would love that!"

"Awesome. Wanna come sit with me and my friends, over there?" He pointed to the 'popular' table.

"Totally! But, can I bring my friend Yuniko?" I asked looking back at my friend giving me a Oh-mi-god look. I smiled. BIG.

"um... I don't think there is room. Sorry." he said with sympathy.

I looked at her with a you-can't-come look wich soon turned into a can-i-go look. She nodded yes. "uh... its ok. I'll still go." I was so excited!

**Mizuki's POV**

**At the table while kuwabara's gone.**

"So, Do you think it worked?" Keiko asked.

"Probably. That guy can get practically every girl." I assured her.

"Yeah, thats true. Oh, here he comes." Chi said

As he walked up they noticed Sae behind him. "Hey, Fellas." Kuwabara said. "This is Sae." he pointed to the girl next to him.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki. And thats Hiei" I said with a warm smile.

"I'm Keiko. And thats Yusuke." She pointed to Yusuke.

"And I'm Chi. This is Kurama" She smiled.

"Hi, Its nice to meet you all."She look so happy to even see us this close, let alone us talking to her. I thought she was going to faint.

_'BRING'_

"Well, it was nice to meet you too. Come sit with us tomorrow." I told her.

"Yeah See you there around then." Kuwabara said.

That next class we all ditched. Well everyone except Sae.

**Hiei's POV**

**The park.**

"That was smooth, dude. Good job" I said

"Hey, thanks, man." Kuwabara said, obliviously proud of his work.

"So when are we doing the prank on the principle?" Keiko asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 6 am. 1st we take the car from his house. Then we put in on the roof. Tight, huh?" I explained.

"That means I need to get sleep tonight." Kurama Said.

"Yeah me too." Keiko agreed.

"Hey, we should start heading back to classes. The last period is about to start." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, lets go." Chi started to get up.

I grabbed my Mizuki and pulled her next to me. Then, we all went to last period.

**Yusuke's POV.**

**That night.**

_Ring, ring._ My phone went off.

"Hello?"

'Hey, Yusuke. Its me, Kuwabara.'

"Oh, hey."

'Sae's in my Lang. Arts class.'

"oh, not ah. Dude you're lying"

''No I'm not'

"That sucks."

'Yeah, so when I break up with her later... I'll still see her everyday'

"ha ha"

'Dude, it's not funny.'

"Yeah it is. Ha ha."

'Shut up. I got to go. Later.'

"Bye."

_TomorrowPrank time! I can't wait!_

------------------------------

Ok, I noticed Keiko didn't talk much. Sorry about that.

This chapter was LONG so don't flame on me for the last one being short.

Next ChapterThe Prank!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. the prank and a new couple?

**Saes POV**

_I have a boyfriend! I cant wait until tomorrow; I wonder what well do on our first date. Im so happy! I have to call Yuniko!_

**Yunikos POV**

My phone rings.

'Hello'

'Hey, its me, Sae.'

'Oh, whats up?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to know what you think Kuwabaras going to do on our first date.'

'I dont know, hes your boyfriend. I already told you he was a player, so hell probably cheat on you after the first date.'

'No, he wont Yuniko. This is really important to me.'

'Then ask him. Then I hung up.'

_God, I hope Im not like that when I get a boyfriend._

**Kuwabaras POV**

- The Next Day -

Hiei and everyone else came over to my house early in the morning.

I asked, "So how are we going to do this Hiei?"

"Simple, we go over to his house, Mizuki and Chi distract him while we take the car over to the school, we put it on the roof, then we all meet in front of the school," answered Hiei.

Yusuke said, "Its not that hard Kuwabara."

"Yeah, were able to distract anyone," said Chi.

**Mizukis POV**

- The Principals House -

Chi and I ring the doorbell. The principal comes out and says, "What a surprise? I didnt know you girls would be up this early."

I answered, "Well, we were doing a little experiment to see how many principals it takes tochange a light bulb, but we needed a principal, and here you are." (a/n: I know, bad joke.)

Chi looked back and noticed that the car and the others were gone and whispered something in my ear. I nodded, indicating that we would leave as soon as possible, which basically meant as soon as the principal would do it.

"Okay," said the principal, I"ll be part of your little experiment."

It took him two minutes to do it, so we thanked him and then left.

"God, that was boring, remind me to not use that excuse next time," I said to my best friend.

**Hieis POV**

- The School Roof -

Yusuke asked, "Whats taking those bitches so long?" Me and Kurama got really mad after hearing that.

I asked, "Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Your girlfriend," he said, "and his girlfriend too," he pointed to Kurama.

The girls arrived and said, "Were not bitches Yusuke."

My girlfriend Mizuki said, "Youre just an asshole." Then she sat down next to me.

Chi asked, "Wheres Kuwabara?"

Kurama answered, "Saes house, to tell her to cover for us."

I said, "Why doesnt he just dump her?"

Mizuki and Chi both then yelled, "He cant do that. They havent even gone out on their first date."

"Pfft. Like I care, he didnt want to do this in the first place. Fine," I said. Then Mizuki and I kissed. Yusuke and Keiko were already making out in the back seat of the car so they didn't notice. Kurama and Chi on the other hand dumped a bucket of worms on us. Then the four of us agreed to ditch Keiko and Yusuke. The girls thought it was a little mean but they went along with it.

**Saes POV**

- At Home -

The doorbell rang, I answered it, and it was my boyfriend. I screamed, "Kuwabara," as I jumped on him.

He said, "Look, if the principal says that he saw his car on the school roof, it wasnt me and my friends, and if you say it is, were through." _The principals car... the roof... dont tell me he and his friends put it there, they seemed so nice, maybe they are just stuck-up, I should have listened to Yuniko no, Ill just cover for him, for now._

I said, "Dont worry I won't tell on you."

Then he said, "Wait, you know it was us?" I nodded, but it didn't matter to me, I loved him anyway. Then we left and walked to school.

**Kuramas POV**

- At School -

All of us were inside school by the time it started, except Kuwabara that is. "Where is he?" I asked. Chi just shrugged. _Hes probably making her think that he actually likes her, were seniors, we wouldn't mix well with her._ Just then, Kuwabara and Sae both approached us, only there was another one with them.

Mizuki asked Sae, "Who's that behind you guys?"

Sae said, "My cousins friend Keira Seiryuu. Shes in the same grade you are."

Hiei then went up to Keira and said, "Well, since well probably see you around anyway, why dont you just hang out with us?"

Mizuki then butt in, "You're such an asshole! I'm right here! You don't flirt with girls!i'm your girlfriend!"

"I wasn't flirting. And why would I flirt with other girls? I have you." Hiei screamed just before Mizuki kissed him.

She said, "Okay, i'll join your group."

**Keira's POV**

_Sae told me these were the 'popular' kids. Why are they talking to me Im the new kid. Well, better for me._

"Umm... well, my Science class is starting soon, I better go," I said. I turned around and left. I looked back noticing that they had separated and the seniors including Kuwabara were going my way.

They approached me and Kuwabara asked me, "I dont want to hurt your friends cousin, so I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." _It felt weird, but I agreed to it. I didn't fucking care about Sae, I actually hated her. So this was a good thing, in my opinion at least, Kuwabara would probably just cheat on her with me but its in my favor not hers so it doesn't matter. I kissed him since Sae wasn't looking anyway._

- After School -

_Apparently Kuwabara has all of my classes. Thats good, easier to get Sae mad. I hate that girl._

**Yunikos POV**

I met up with Sae on the field. I asked, "So what happened?"

She said, "Well, my cousins friend ruined it. I hate that girl and she just had to move here, out of all the places in the world. I think shes trying to steal my boyfriend."

I said, "Didn't I tell you he was a player?"

She said, "Well, I thought you were kidding. I don't think hes going to go out with her though. I mean what does she have that I don't have."

Then I replied, "Boobs, and shes not president of the chess club or the Star Wars club. Shes the kind of girl that people usually expect Kuwabara to ask out."

Sae got all depressed then.

I said, "Im up for badmouthing him whenever you are."

She said, "No thanks. Im just going to cry because my best friend thinks my boyfriend is going to cheat on me." _Whats up with that? I was just telling the truth. Reality check, shes hurting herself, if she had believed me then it wouldn't be like this._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My friend said:'I think this chapters short but its better than chapter one of this fanfic. It only took us two days to write three chapters, then again, look how short chapter one is. I just noticed Keiko didn't talk at all in this chapter.' Sorry about that guys. he he. Anyways I hope you like it. Chapter 4-FLUFF AND DRAMA! SO BE WARNED !

Review please.


	4. How could you?

HI! Ok, I noticed you didn't see the principals reaction to the prank. And I kinda forgot to tell you he took that day off because he was filing a report on his missing car. Ok, now that thats settled, I hope you like this Chapter! ←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓ **Sengoku High** **Keiko's POV.** **Before school starts.** _I was walking with Yusuke when I saw the principal get out of the _ _vice principals passenger seat._ "I have no Idea who took my car," the principal said. "Maybe it's another car 'jacking'," the vice principal said. "Maybe," he replied. Then, he saw his car on the roof of the gym building. "IS THAT MY CAR?" I t-think so." is all the vice principal could make out. "Get the school officer, now!" th principal yelled, "And tell the people at the front desk to call some one!" "Like who, sir?" he asked trying to sound calming. "Any one who can get my car off the roof!" he hollered back. The vice principal ran towards the front office. He tripped on his way, so I tried not to laugh. Yusuke on the other hand, couldn't hold it in. Luckily, the principal was already walking furiously towards the gym. "Ha ha. Did you see that, Keiko?" Yusuke mumbled between his laughs. "Yes. We got to go tell the rest of the guys!" I said as we started to walk away laughing. **Keira's POV** **by the lunch tables.** _We were all hanging out at the tables. They had told me about the _ _prank and why Sae had to do with it. I thought it was the perfect plan._ _Especially the using Sae part. Just then, Keiko and Yususke walked up laughing. Hard._ "What happened?" Mizuki asked. "Yeah," I added in. "Well," Yusuke started. "ha ha. The principal... ha ha." "found his car. Ha ha." Keiko finished. "Not ah! You guys are lying." Hiei stated. "I believe them." Chi noted. "I'm not lying. Dude, we were walking over here and we saw the principal. I guess he filed a report on his missing car. Anyway it was HALARIOUS!" Yusuke told us. "What are you standing here for? Lets go check it out." Kurama stated. "Yeah, Lets go," Kuwabara agreed. _We all headed towards the gym. As _ _we got there there was a big crowd around the outside of the building. _ _People were saying stuff like 'do you know who did it?' and 'thats awesome!' _ But then, we heard over the intercom "Sae Sasaki, Please come to the principals office. NOW!" "You better hope she doesn't spill, Kuwabara." Hiei said. "Don't worry she won't. I got her rapped around my finger," Kuwabara said. "You'd better." Kurama said exactly what Hiei was thinking. **Sae's POV.** **The principles office.** _As I entered the office I could almost smell his anger._ "Sae. Take a seat please." he told me. So I sat. "You wanted me?" I asked _pretending not to know why._ "Well, we , the staff and I, have noticed that you've been hanging around with Kuwabara and them, yes?" he looked at me with I-know-you-have-so-don't-lie eyes. "yes, thats true." I admitted. "Did they do this 'prank'? And be honest." he asked "No, sir. They didn't. We met up before school and got some breakfast at my house." I answered with a straight face. "Ok, thank you ms. Sasaki," then, he gestured me to exit. "You may go now." _That was scary. I didn't know I could lie like that. And if I could lie I didn't know it was believable._ ←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓ **Yusuke's POV** _We were all waiting outside the principal's office, waiting for Sae to _ _come out, when she did she was sweating like a pig. I thought she told on us! When she came up to us she said_, "Don't worry, I didn't tell on you guys." Kuwabara then said to Kurama and Hiei, "Told you, and I believe we agreed on $30." They paid him, I_ can't believe they had a bet about _ _this._ Sae asked Kuwabara, "Why were they paying you?" _She looked suspicious, _ _as if she knew Kuwabara got together with Keira._ "They owed me money," he lied.Then the bell for first period rang. 'BRING!' ←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓ **- 2 weeks later -** **- homecoming -** _I was waiting for Keiko outside her house, she looked drop dead _ _gorgeous. She didn't look like that in the eighth grade, but I loved her anyway. I hope she got voted homecoming queen. She got in the car and we left for the school. We met up with the others when we got there. It was our senior year, we really just wanted to have a good time. Sae looked so jealous that Kuwabara was dancing with Keira, hopefully she thinks he's just being friendly._ **Keiko's POV** _I turned to my boyfriend_ and said, "Yusuke, I have to go to the bathroom for a little while." He said, "Go ahead, I'll just wait. **Yusuke's POV** _Well this sucks, I'm bored, but then again I'm always bored when I'm _ _not with Keiko. Wait, I think I see her coming._ (a/n:underline is a song) We used to be happy What a thing to chase (a thing to chase) oh My heart is all broken Yeah Well I'm sad better when you look at my face Don' tell me "No" I'm done(tell me no I'm done..) Don't tell me I'm the only one Let's... Break up You seem to have enough I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad Watching the good go bad(yeah let's..) Break Up You see I've had enough I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad Watching the good go ba And I'm not coming back I kissed the girl who I thought was Keiko, it wasn't her, I was wondering why the DJ started that break up song when I started walking over here. I hope Keiko didn't see it. yeah yeah yeah yeah ou...yeah yeah yeah yeah **Keiko's POV** Turn out the loud static Cuz it's killin my ears (killin my ears) oh Well I'm not one to panic So I'm shaking it off and getting rid of these fears Don't tell me it's the end(tell me it's the end) No I don't wanna go through that again(nuh uh) I don't wanna go through that again...LET'S... Break up  You seem to have enough I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad  Watching the good go bad(yeah let's..)  Break Up  You see I've had enough  I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad Watching the good go bad And I'm not coming back _Did Yusuke just kiss another girl? We are so over._ I yelled at him, "How could you do that to me? We're through!" _Just then they announced who was voted homecoming queen, it was me, I would have been so happy if I hadn't just seen Yusuke kiss another girl. Did all those years we've been together mean nothing to him now? I went up and accepted my crown, but after that I started to cry and left._ (yeah I'm) We used to be happy  What a thing to chase  We used to be happy  What a thing to waste  yeah yeayah Let's... **Yusuke's POV** _I can't believe she just left. I'm gonna kill whoever I kissed. I _ _bet she was trying to get Keiko mad so she'd wanna break up with me, yeah, that's gotta be it._ "Guys, I can't believe she left," I said to my friends. Sae said, "Well you just kissed my best friend. And she has a boyfriend too, he's in the same grade you're in, Satoshi Sanoa, he has a band. They aren't that well-known yet they're called Krimzon Roze, they're performing at my birthdayparty. I'm pretty sure Keira's told you, since she's their guitarist." Keira looked at me with I-didn't-wanna-tell-you-because-you-know-I-hate-her-guts look. Then she said, "Sorry, I didn't tell you. Maybe I should've since Satoshi's girlfriend kinda looks like Keiko." _I left after that. I could still hear the music playing as I walked _ _out._ Break up You seem to have enough I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad Watching the good go bad(yeah let's..) Break Up You see I've had enough I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad Watching the good go bad  And I'm not coming back _I hate Keira! Kuwabara better pick someone else to cheat on Sae _ _with._ ←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓ Camille wrote: Mwahahaha! I know you hate me (Camille) now. Sorry Keira fans, especially you Sonny (maybe I should make you Yuniko instead or make Yusuke stop being mad at you, but I love drama too much). I wrote: Haha I feel kinda bad to. Heehee. Anyways, I hoped you like it. ) this chappie me and my friend made together. - PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Concerts, Kisses, and thoughts

**Keiko's POV** _I can't stop thinking of seeing him with her. I wonder...maybe I'll _ _just audition for Satoshi's band. It is just right across the street after all._ That's all I was thinking about when I woke up in the morning, then I finally decided to get out of bed. _Maybe this audition won't be so bad._ After that I took a shower, got dressed, and then went downstairs to get some breakfast. My mother said, "So, you're going to audition for the band after all." I noddded and left as soon as I finished eating my breakfast. _I noticed that Satoshi's garage was open and when I went in for a closer look it looked like his band was getting ready for auditions. I went up to Satoshi and asked_, "Am I early?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't think anyone else is gonna show up besides you. So let's see what you've got." I asked him, "What song should I do?" He replied, "It doesn't matter it's just an audition anyway." I told him what song what I was going to sing and went up to the mic. I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  I can't believe what you tell me  Your lies have come undone  Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  I took a ride to the city  Had to get out of this place  I just can't say I'm pretty  When the tears fall down my face I used to think it was over But its only just begun  Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  One day you'll say I was the one  I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train But I take for the subway  That's were the goods are in the rain  I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  One day you'll say I was the one  Late at night trying to fight  I just might figure out him Right now I'm feeling fine  I'm better off without him ya!  One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  One day you'll say I was the one  I know that on day you'll see me  I'll haunt you when your dreaming  One day you'll say I was the one  I'm number one. _I was done with my song, it didn't go so bad after all. Satoshi said _ _that since I was the only one that showed up I was their new lead singer. He also told me our first concert was on the school roof during lunch on Monday._ **Keira's POV** _It was now Monday and I was waiting for Keiko outside her third period _ _class._ _Satoshi had already gotten all of the equipment on the roof and told me _ _to wait for Keiko. When she finally got out of class I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the roof. By the time we got there Satoshi had gotten almost all the students outside. Guess what he wanted us to sing? Me & U. That song is totally perverted, but he let Keiko decide whether she wanted to sing it or not, she chose to sing the same song she did for the audition. Thank god!_ **Yusuke's POV** _I saw Keiko perform on the roof, she had never told me she was the lead_ _singer of Satoshi's band. Today's the day I'm gonna make up with her, _ _if she'll take me back. I saw her walk outside, I was sure it was her this time, and said_, "Look, I'm sorry about homecoming. I thought it was you, until I got a closer look at her when you were yelling at me. If you're still mad at me then I don't blame you, but can I at least have a second chance? ... I love you." _It was that last sentence that made her smile._ She said, "Of course." _Then we kissed, and we decided to ditch school until our last class._ br br Camille wrote: I think this one's a little short since all I did was put the audition, the concert which was only one song that I didn't even write out, and Yusuke and Keiko making up. This chapter looks like it's mainly about Keiko though. I mean the only people who talked were Keiko, Yusuke, and Satoshi. I just wanted to make up for not even including Keiko in chapters 1 and 3. Stay tuned for chapter 6. It'll come as soon as I feel like writing it since Raquel's in California right now. If you have any ideas for chapter 6 feel free to tell me.

I wrote: OK, I'm back! YaY! I'll be writing our lovly chappie 6! ha ha! Anyways, it'll be up as soon as I get time to write it. - school just started for me. So, yeah. I'll try real hard to get it up this weekend. Please review!


	6. Party and suprises

Sorry about how long it took. And how the Chapters turned out. :- I didn't know. Anyways, here is chap 6!

**Sengoku High**

**Hiei's Pov**

**Saturday: at the mall.**

"Gawd, this is SOO boring. There is nothing to do," Kuwabara blabbered on.

"Well, we are at the mall, we could always go walking around. Right?" Mizuki suggested.

"Right. Come on guys, lets go walking around." Chi agreed, pulling Kurama toward the stores.

"Fine, fine. But, lets finish eating first." Kurama said pulling back.

"Yeah, I'm not done with my pizza yet." I added in, I wanted to stay sitting.

"Yeah, me and Kuwabara aren't done either. Can't you guys wait a couple minutes?" Keira said in a rude way.

"Damn. We were just tring to suggest something. It WAS your 'boyfriend'," Chi hand quoted, "that said he was bored to begin with." She gave that lare that totally kills you. Keira glared back but, Chi was the winner of this battle.

"Yeah. She is telling the truth, Keira." Mizuki noted.

"So, just let it go you guys." Yusuke suggested.

"Mhm, its really no big deal" Keiko added.

"Yeah, I'm done anyways, lets go." Kuwabara got up.

"Come on. Hurry. I've been done for a little while now." I noted. Then, we left.

We hung out, looking at stores, taking pictures in the picture booths, and goofing off. After the mall, we all headed to a party down the rode. I'm not sure whose house it was. But, why should it matter.

**Chi's Pov.**

**At the party**

People were already drunk when we stepped inside. I don't really like to drink, actually the only one of us who really does is Kuwabara. The rest of us only get one cup or so.

"wow, the music is really loud. Louder than other parties I mean." Keira said as we walked in. she has really been getting on my nerves lately. She has an attitude problem, and she takes everything SO seirously. It really bugs me, and Mizuki is starting to notice it.

"I don't think so." Kuwabara said.

"Me either." Keira noted fast. She agreed with EVERYTHING Kuwabara said. I thought it was funny. "I was just joking"

"She is so pathetic." I whispered to Mizuki.

"Yeah, it's kinda sad" she whispered back. I laughed. Then everyone looked at me.

"Whats wrong, Chi?" Kurama asked. He said it after we all split up. Keira and kuwabara the the kitchen, Mizuki and Hiei, to the living room, Yusuke and Kieko down the hall looking for yusuke's friend, and us sitting on the couch watching people walk by.

"Nothing, Keira is just getting on my nerves." I said putting extra hatred in the word 'keira'.

"me too," I heard the voice behind me. It was Mizuki with Hiei. " she is so stupid and rude."

"I think so, too." Kurama said "I kinda feel sorry for Sae. I mean, he is cheating on her, with Keira."

"Yeah, he should of just broke up with her. Especially if he was going to cheat on her." Mizuki said.

"well, it isn't are business. We should stay out of it." Hiei said.

"Yeah, he's right. It isn't are business" Kurama said

"Yeah, ok." I said, " it's just, (sigh) I hate her so much.!"

"Me too, chi." Mizuki said.

Just then, a person came into the living room. And you will never guess who.

Sae.

She came running towards us, all happy. "Hi guys! Where is Kuwabara?"

We all mumbled different things at the same time. So, she said "Where? Oh, never mind. I'll go find him myself." before we could say anything, she was gone. Towards the kitchen.

**Sae's Pov**

**Walking into the kitchen.**

_I had a feeling he would be here. I could just sense it. But when I opened the door, I saw something that brought tears to fill my eyes: Kuwabara kissing another girl._

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed. The girl turned aroung, that is what made me snap. It wasn't just _any_ girl. It was, Keira.

"Sae, I could explain" He mummbled. Everyone was staring now. I could hear the kitchen door open. I knew it was the 4 other 'populars'. I didn't care.

"No, you can't" The, I turned toward Keira. "I hate you." I said out of pure anger. But it was all true. I ran towards the door. I ran right past Chi and Mizuki. I could here them calling my name.

**Mizuki's Pov.**

**In the kitchen after Sae left**

"You are SO Stupid" Chi muttered. "You asshole."

"Yeah, Kuwabara. You really killed her. Really." I said. Chi was doing her death glare, now at two targets, Kuwabara and Keira.

"Get out. There is nothing left to see here." Hiei shouted. Everyone scattered. Only leaving the kitchen. The party went on in the other rooms. I could here it.

"It wasn't my fault , I-" Kuwabar started getting cut off by Hiei.

"Wasn't your fault? Kuwabara, sometimes you are such a dumb ass." Hiei spoke the truth.

"Me? You are the one who said I could cheat on her?" Kuwabara shot back

"Yeah, but not with her _Cousin_. Nice, kuwabara." Hiei returned the come back.

"Screw you. What do you care anyways? She is just some stupid goody-goody wannabe like the rest of them? What makes her different?" he asked.

"She _loved_ you. The other ones didn't. I wonder why." Hiei announced saying the last part sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'll fix it tomorrow." Kuwabara gave in.

"What about me?" Keira finally spoke.

"We are over." He was speaking the truth, for once. Keira yelled something like 'I hate you' then, left. "well, I guess your right Hiei"

"Damn right I am." Hiei said proudly.

"well, we should go. I think the party is over." I said.

"yeah" they all said. I could feel Hiei's arm slide around my shoulders. Holing me tight. I could hear him sigh.

**Yuniko's Pov**

**at her house, 11pm**

_Ring, ring. Ring ring_. My phone rang. I quickly paused my cd player and stopped writing in my journal. I answered it.

Me: Hello?

Sae: Hi (sob, sniff).

Me: whats wrong?

Sae: I (sniff) saw h-him k-k-kis-kissing her.

Me: who kissing who?

Sae: Kuwabara. And Keira.

Me: That bastard. Wait. Did you say Keira?

Sae:Yeah.

Me: she is such a slut.

Sae: I can't believe (sob) he would do that.

Me: it was probably an accident. She was probably all over him.

Sae: I don't know. You need 2 people to kiss.

Me: But, she is such a slut. Don't worry. It'll all be ok by tomorrow.

Sae: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Me: No prob. Call me if you need anything, ok?

Sae: Ok, thanks. Bye.

Me: Bye.

_Kuwabara is going to be so dead at school on monday. I hate him. I knew this was going to happen. But, with Keira? That is Sae's cousin. He is such a bastard. I'll make him pay._

**Chi's Pov**

**At home on the phone.**

Me: He is so stupid.

Mizuki: I know. Sometimes he can just not have a brain.

Me: Yeah. I know.

Mizuki: I hope it all goes good on monday.

Me: yeah or tomorrow.(sunday) she probably won't answer her phone though.

Mizuki: yeah, but what can you do?

Me: fix it.

Mizuki: Don't butt in on this one, ok?

Me: But-

Mizuki: No. Promise.

Me: I promise.

Mizuki: I have to go. Bye.

Me: Bye.

_I crossed my fingers. If he didn't fix it, I would. No matter what. Because what he did is SO wrong..._

---------------------

Haha. I liked this one a lot. It was good. :-. Tell me what you think. Ok? Thanks

Raquel


End file.
